User talk:Will!
Re: 'The Beast' Picture Hi Will!, we already have this image, see Category:Images of the Beast. I don't think, that this is fan-art, unfortunately the uploader didn't indicate its source. (Without complete information about source and license, the image will be deleted anyway...) I assume this to be a movie screenshot, altered by the uploader to bring out the beast's shape. The image you propose is taken from some video game, not from the film. Maybe we should show both in the article. But I agree, that there have to be better images than the actual one! I think we should replace that one with another from the film. --Weas-El ( talk ) 12:23, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :By the way, don't ask me why the image is titled "Shruikan.jpeg" ;-) Upload your version with a better name, if you like. I will delete the old one then. --Weas-El ( talk ) 12:30, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Two Quick Questions Hi Will!, you may of course edit any page in this wiki, regardless of whether it's on my to-do list or not. If you want to help me with fixing/improving things, that I consider as important, I have absolutely no problem with this. :-) Now for your second question: You want to change the name's color where exactly? In the user's signature? In the list of recent changes? Do you want the names of ALL administrators look this way, or just a single user's name? Please give me more details. --Weas-El ( talk ) 19:41, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure, sorry. There has to be some style class, that is used for all administrator's user page links, but I have no idea about it's name... You said you saw this in other wikis? If you could tell me, where you saw it, I could try to find out how they did it. --Weas-El ( talk ) 20:00, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, just tell me when you remember. Without seeing an example, I can't help you with that, sorry. Wyvern Rex reported vandalism, don't let it trouble you, I'll take care of that. --Weas-El ( talk ) 20:12, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Heya & Help :P Hi Will!, I'm really sorry, I was busy when I read your message and forgot to answer later. :-( So what's new on Inheriwiki...? Did you already take a look at the "News" section of our main page? There was a new interview with C. Paolini. --Weas-El (talk) 17:58, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :There are no breaking news except these interviews, I think. You'd better read them yourself, there quite interesting. Maybe Wyvern Rex. can tell you more, he's usually well-informed about news. --Weas-El (talk) 21:42, October 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: "Heya" This results from the sheer insanity caused by the switchover. Anyway, I am correcting Alalëa in accordance with "The Inheritance Cycle According to Mike Macauley". Could you help?--Wyvern Rex. 15:21, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Regarding the recent page creation, please view Däthedr --Wyvern Rex. 16:00, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Deceased Characters I think it might be important to draw a distinction - those that have always been deceased since the series started and those that only died during the series. Agent0042 16:12, November 9, 2010 (UTC) : I agree - Maybe a Sub-Category within the Category? I'd make it myself, but I can't find out how! Also, we could separate it into different species that have died aswell - Elves, Dragons, Imperials etc? Like on the Characters category? [[User:Will!|'Will!']][[User talk:Will!|'Talk']] 16:13, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :: I think when you want to make a subcategory, you just go a category page and add a category to it. Or maybe it's something that could just be dealt with if we make a list, and not worry about it as far as the categories go. Agent0042 16:15, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: True - We could make a list, however, you can't do that on a category page... Maybe Weas-El would know how to make sub-categories. For the 'Death' page, you could put a scroll-type thing, like on the Carvahall page? [[User:Will!|'Will!']][[User talk:Will!|'Talk']] 16:18, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, what I'm saying is that when you want to make the subcategory, you create the category first and then you got to the category page and you put it in a category. Say, for example, I created a Category called Death. I go to that Category and I click the edit button and I add a categroy and save it. Now it's a subcategory. As for the list, we can worry about that later, I thought maybe it could be a subpage of the Death page. For that, you put a slash, but I'll worry about that later. Agent0042 16:21, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh! I've tried that, but it seems to come up as a blank page on my laptop, however, it could just be me! I'll see if there are any tips on Wikia Help.... I'll leave the Death page to you, if that's okay? [[User:Will!|'Will!']][[User talk:Will!|'Talk']] 16:33, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::No prob, I'll take care of it once I get through the massive task of editing to references to Death on all articles where I can find it. Agent0042 16:29, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Couldn't you ask Weas-El to use his bot to do it? [[User:Will!|'Will!']][[User talk:Will!|'Talk']] 16:33, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::That's a bit shaky because it isn't always referenced as "death." It could be "murdered" or "slain" or "suicide" or "slaughter." It's probably best to be done manually. Besides, about one out of ten times when I view one of those pages, I find something else to improve anyway. It is an interesting task, though; I suspect possibly as many as half of the articles make some reference to "death" in some form. Agent0042 16:35, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Sounds like quite a big task! I'd help myself, but I'm doing that Category right now :D Sorry for not indenting my replies; It's not working for some reason :( [[User:Will!|'Will!']][[User talk:Will!|'Talk']] 16:38, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::It's okay, it's probably better if I stick to it because then I know exactly what has and hasn't been done. As for the indents, try adding them manually instead of using Wikia's buttons. Agent0042 16:40, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Hmm, Okay :) About Spirit's being inherently evil: I thought that they only enter a human when they try to control them, which in itself is vaugely evil - Maybe we should just remove the comment on them being evil completely, as we don't really know the answer... I can't remember what Arya and Eragon said when they discussed Spirits, I'll try to find it if I have time though. Entering them manually doesn't seem to work either; the tab button just sends me to the top of the page! [[User:Will!|'Will!']][[User talk:Will!|'Talk']] 16:46, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::It was specifically stated that "only the most evil spirits" seek to possess a human. Agent0042 16:49, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Oh, Must've missed that then! [[User:Will!|'Will!']][[User talk:Will!|'Talk']] 16:53, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Death Edits I think I'm about done with editing to link every reference to Death I can find. I'm going to start now on the Deceased Characters page... Agent0042 18:14, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back And if you find any other deceased characters, feel free to go ahead and add them to the page that I created. Agent0042 02:33, November 22, 2010 (UTC) RfA Hello, I just want to say that I have a request for adminship in. Thankyou.--Wyvern Rex. 19:00, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Fisk I noticed that you added to the page for Fisk that he was most likely dead or enslaved. I think you got confused - there's no reason to believe this. Fisk was part of the group that left Carvahall with Roran and joined the Varden - he should be just fine. It was only the families of Parr, Knute and Ethlbert who didn't leave the village. Agent0042 00:37, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Comparison between Kvôth and Troy Hi Will. I think this thesis is quite daring, since we know nearly nothing about the siege of Kvôth. I wonder what made you draw this comparison. Many towns have been besieged in history, why Troy? --Weas-El Talk| 11:04, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, you're right. --Weas-El Talk| 00:13, April 11, 2011 (UTC)